dannyphantomocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Larissa Holland/Lara Phantasma
Larissa Riley "Lara" Holland, also known in her ghost form as "Lara Phantasma", is a teenager born half-ghost as a result of inheriting ghost DNA from her mother. She is also an athlete, best known for her position on the Casper High football team as wide receiver. She has a love for professional wrestling, as she strives to become a pro wrestler when she becomes an adult. She is currently starting out in a backyard wrestling federation made by her childhood friends. Lara first appears late in the first season of Danny Phantom, as she helps Danny recover from being attacked by ghosts. Background Story Larissa Riley Holland, known to her family and friends as Lara, is the second-youngest of four children born to Sara Zachaussen-Holland, MD, a world-renowned physician and college professor who is human but has a smidge of ghost DNA, and Matthew Holland, a well-known sports fitness trainer who is fully human. Born in Phoenix, Arizona, Lara’s early childhood years were characterized by constant crying, temper tantrums, and carelessness of her surroundings. She accidentally discovered her psychic powers at the age of three while playing hide-and-seek with her then five-year-old brother, Anderson, and found herself standing on top of the roof of her home. As she grew up, however, more powers started to appear and develop, and Lara teaches herself to keep them a secret. Lara even broke away from the norm, in which she started using her untapped powers to better herself and take out bullies. She started using her powers recklessly in her 4th grade year when a bully was picking on her while in recess, triggering Lara to physically attack her and use telekinesis to throw the bully against the gate. In the summer before her sixth grade year, Lara discovered her psychic flame manipulation powers. This happened while she and her family went out on a camping trip in mid-July, when they were setting up a campfire. They had no matches or lighters, but Lara unknowingly started the fire, and was shocked to see that happen. During her middle school years, although Lara is still rebellious with her powers, she became more aware about her usage of her abilities. Lara would still occasionally use her powers to take out bullies and better herself, until one day in her eighth grade year, Lara started exhibiting strange, ghostly “symptoms”, which she thought was a result of her superhuman psychic powers. Lara witnessed them herself such as her hands becoming intangible while drinking from the water fountain and walking through a wall or a door without getting hurt. Not only did she exhibit those “symptoms”, she was also becoming inverted in her appearance. When Lara complained to her mother that she’s exhibiting these ghostly “symptoms” and showing signs of becoming unnoticeable, Dr. Sara explained to Lara that she Sara carries a very small amount of ghost DNA. She further explained this with the story of her great-great-great-grandmother, Sylvia “The Phoenix” Brink, a sheriff that lived in Arizona during the 1880s who died from a gun wound to the heart at the age of 20, but came back to life as a ghost. She also told Lara that the ghost of Sylvia eventually got with a living man named Eli Williamson and had children who, over the next 5 generations, had diluted ghost genes. Lara eventually learned that she was born with full-blown ghost powers, and had to accept the fact that she is a "halfa". Fast forward to the summer before her freshman year, Lara’s mother was given an opportunity to teach at a medical college located in a somewhat smaller city in Minnesota called Amity Park. Lara’s family then moved there from Phoenix, where they settled in a house at a luxurious gated community seven miles away from Fenton Works. Getting used to living in a smaller city like this, Lara was okay with it, as long as there were no “ghost hunters” in sight. Things seemed pretty normal for Lara, at first, until one day, she was encountered by ghosts while walking down the sidewalk. Now finding herself in a sticky situation, Lara did not know what to do. On the verge of choosing whether to fight or flight, Lara attempted to run away from the ghosts, but the ghosts chased her into the alley. At this point, she tried to defend herself from their attacks, but it wasn't completely working. She held her arms up, and suddenly a strange energy shot from her hands. Lara was amazed to see how she can do that, so she tried doing it again, adding physical combat to the mix. Lara, exhilarated, fought the ghosts that were in her path until they were all defeated. Feeling proud of what she’s done, Lara makes a vow to herself that she would use her powers to protect the people of her new town from ghost attacks. Eager to learn more about her ghost powers, Lara conducted some research on them. Two months later, Lara attended her first day at Casper High School. While trying to get to class on time, she was called out by a popular Hispanic girl who also happens to be a member of the cheerleading squad. The girl, identified as Paulina Sanchez, started to pick on Lara because of her punk-tomboyish and scrawny appearance. Lara took this as an offense, and started making smart comments about her. The two kept going back and forth at each other in a war of words when, suddenly, Lara pushed Paulina against the lockers. A physical fight was about to ensue between the two girls, that is, until a young Goth girl comes to end it and puts Lara aside. Lara was about to snap at her for pulling her out of the fight as if she were helpless, but quickly realized that the girl was only trying to help her before further damage occurred. The girl then introduced herself as Samantha “Sam” Manson. Lara then thanked Sam for saving her, and the two went to class together. Later, Lara was introduced to Sam's other friends, Tucker Foley and Daniel "Danny" Fenton. After her first day in Casper High, Lara goes to the Nasty Burger, where she would meet with the trio again. While at the Nasty Burger, Lara wanted to admit her secret of her ghost powers to the trio, so she chose Tucker and told him her secret. He then made a promise not to tell Danny, Sam, or anyone else her secret. It's been a month, and Lara again found herself in a bad situation involving ghosts. She was about to fight them herself this time, until she saw a boy who looked exactly like Danny, only that he has slightly darker skin, green eyes, white hair, and was wearing an all-black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and a belt. Lara witnessed the boy who was fighting the ghosts from the sidelines, and saw him get savagely attacked by the ghosts. Lara quickly rushed into action, aiding the helpless teen while using her own powers to attack the ghosts. After a few minutes of recovery, the boy gets back into action to finish off the battle. He then thanks Lara for helping him, and introduces himself to her as Danny Phantom. Lara then takes off, having started to develop a crush on both he and Danny Fenton. Over the months, Lara’s relationship with Team Phantom started to develop from a positive angle, not only as friends, but heroes as well. Even though she’s becoming more open to both Danny and Tucker, Lara’s friendship with Sam is still smooth, but not as smooth as it was then, because they would sometimes hit a few bumps in the road. She and Lara would sometimes clash with each other, since Lara is brash and Sam is more opinionated. In the events of “Reality Trip”, after battling Freakshow and Lydia at the Dumpty Humpty concert, Danny’s secret is revealed to the world. Shocked to see that her friend, Danny Fenton, was Danny Phantom, Lara finally reveals her secret to Danny that she is a halfa as well. Now that he knows Lara is also a halfa, Danny offers her to be his fighting partner. Lara willingly accepts his proposal, and the two, along with Tucker and Sam, would proceed with fighting Freakshow and Lydia, eventually saving the day. Lara would then meet Diego Valdez in the events of “Claw of the Wild”, when she gets lost in the woods, trying to find the trio during the eight-week summer camping vacation. They became friends in the first week and slowly became closer to each other over the next seven weeks. Later, in the events of “Phantom Planet”, when Danny voluntarily removed his ghost powers, Sam scolded him for his poorly made decision to remove them and live a normal teenage life again. After seeing Sam give her "You're Not You Anymore" lecture to the now-human Danny, Lara then came to applaud Sam for getting Danny back on track. Getting very emotional, Lara then confronts the happy Danny, and tells him that he would be better off if he had never removed his powers and saved the world from the Disasteroid (basically, supporting Sam’s ideals), even making a tearful confession that she once felt the same way, too. She then ran off, crying in despair. Later, Lara followed Danny and Sam to Antarctica. Danny revealed to the two girls that he has a crush on both of them. Having to make the hardest decision of his life to choose between Sam and Lara, Danny chose Sam, as they both had a secret crush on each other, but they wouldn’t reveal it to each other at times. Lara watched Danny and Sam kiss in contentment, as she flew back to Amity Park. Over the summer months before the sophomore year, Danny and Sam are dating, but Danny still has his secret crush on Lara; Lara, on the other hand, has reunited with Diego and started to hang out with him and would occasionally date him, but she still has her secret crush on Danny. Early in the sophomore year, Lara, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were still good friends. Unfortunately, Lara’s romantic relationship with Diego dissolved because he broke Lara's heart after being told that he was dating a different girl, but both Lara and Diego would still remain good friends. Danny also experienced a bad breakup with Sam, with personal problems, ghost hunting, and homework getting in his way. Eventually, Danny and Lara, now single, would meet up again and told each other that they still have crushes on each other since the day they first met. They grew closer to each other over several months, and officially became a couple on the week before spring break. Appearance In her human form, Lara has pale peach skin, with blue eyes, rouge red lips, and jet-black hair (which was originally blonde). She wears a vermilion-and-black graphic long-sleeved t-shirt with checkered and solid black stripes that expose her midriff, and the bottom 3/4 of her sleeves are black; indigo skinny jeans held up by a dark grey belt with a white buckle; black-and-white knee-high Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers. She has 3 piercings on each ear and another one on her navel. In her ghost form, she has rusty-red hair, storm grey eyes and lips of a orangish red hue. Her skin is 2 shades darker than her normal color. She wears a black-and-vermilion color-block jumpsuit that she made herself, along with a short black glove and an abnormally long vermilion glove and thigh-high black and vermilion boots. Personality A straight-edge punk tomboy, Lara is known to be a daring, feisty, tough-as-nails athlete, but is actually a caring, docile, and friendly girl once a person meets her for the first time, though she'll initially snap at them, but will change her attitude in a split second. She is not afraid to take risks and is looked upon as a role model, setting an example for others. Despite being a no-nonsense type of girl with a tough exterior, she does have a soft side, and it shows whenever she makes new friends such as Sam Manson. Personality Traits Good: *Brave *Loyal *Trustworthy *Adventurous *Down-to-earth *Motivated *Charismatic *Hard-working *Very athletic *Energetic in all ways *Natural-born leader *Always ready to help those in need *Risk-taker *Mature and open-minded *Not afraid of accepting changes Bad: *Brash *Rebellious *Emotional *Argumentative *Takes even the slightest of problems too seriously and creates a big scene out of it for nothing *Quick to start an altercation, physically or verbally *Has a very bad habit of swearing in Swedish *Gets in trouble when she goes too far pulling pranks that can harm people As "Lara Phantasma" Powers: *Invisibility *Intangibility *Flight *Duplication *Overshadowing *Vermilion (red-orange) ectoplasm *Psionic Manipulation *Psychic Flame Manipulation : She can sense ghosts by a fever, which lasts only 5 seconds. Unlike Danny, who transforms into ghost form by two white transformation rings, Lara transforms into ghost form by a single black transformation ring. Fighting Style: : Lara taught herself how to fight ghosts by incorporating physical combat with usage of her newfound powers. Since Lara wants to become a professional wrestler when she gets older, she incorporates wrestling moves that she learned from watching pro wrestling shows such as WWE Monday Night Raw, and also her own wrestling moves from her time being in a backyard wrestling federation, which she created with her friends from her childhood. Lara is very skilled at both close combat and distant combat, but she prefers doing close combat not only because she is used to doing it most of the time, but because this is where her wrestling moves come in handy. Whenever she does distant combat, she would use psionic combat, ectoplasm, and/or psychic flame manipulation. She uses her fire powers dominantly when a ghost enemy proves difficult to defeat, and psionic combat and ectoplasm isn't enough. Her most powerful attack is "Phoenix Rise", where she creates a phoenix made of pure psychic fire and unleashes an attack on her enemies. She rarely uses Phoenix Rise, and would only use it when she's reached her emotional breaking point. Weaknesses: : Even though she is strong, resilient, and athletic as far as her overall health is concerned, Lara oftentimes has oxygen problems whenever she puts her psychic fire powers to play, especially when she uses her most powerful attack, "Phoenix Rise". This almost always results in Lara passing out, returning her to human form, and struggling to breathe, which puts her in danger of dying from lack of oxygen. As a result, she brings an oxygen tank when necessary. She also suffers from injuries sustained during bouts with ghosts. Despite being an athletic girl, Lara walks with a slight limp in her left leg since suffering from multiple bruises and breakings in her middle school years. Trivia * Lara's an athletic girl, and even though she plans on becoming a professional wrestler when she becomes an adult, she's a member of the Casper High football team, as her position is wide receiver. She is also a member of her childhood friends' backyard wrestling promotion, Rage Backyard Wrestling Federation; her ring name is "Fire Phantasma". * Lara's favorite colors are vermilion (a deep reddish orange color) and black. * Even though Lara has jet-black hair as depicted, Lara's natural hair color is a natural blond. Lara would then revert back to blond hair by the time she turns 24. * Lara has a birthmark surrounding her neck, as a result of being born with ghost powers. To cover it up, she wears a choker at all times. She would sometimes wear a bandanna, or apply makeup on her birthmark. * Lara's favorite flavors are orange and licorice. * Lara loves animals, especially cats and snakes. She owns a female tuxedo cat named Oreo, and a male corn snake named Hunter. * Lara is a gamer. She likes to play first-person shooters, RPGs, and action/adventure games. Her favorite game series are Call of Duty, Pokémon, Minecraft, and Assassin's Creed. * Lara is a music junkie. She loves listening to punk/metal, rap, and dubstep. Her favorite musicians are Suicide Silence and Skrillex, but when it comes to rap, she prefers listening to white rappers such as Eminem and The Beastie Boys. Not to mention, she's also a big fan of Odd Future. * Lara's very fluent in Swedish, and is her second language besides English. * When she started high school, Lara adopts a punk personality. Over the years, she begins leaning more towards Goth, and eventually becomes one by the tinme of her senior year uin high school. * The jumpsuit Lara wears in her ghost form is one she made herself. She also makes her own wrestling gear. * Lara has an accent that is mostly American, but with a touch of British. Category:Female OCs